The present invention relates to audio receiver systems, in particular in portable systems of low power consumption.
There are various systems for converting a digital signal into an analog power signal for reproducing sounds via a loudspeaker.
Patent application FR-A-2765419 describes a device for generating analog signals using analog-to-digital converters. It describes the use of a Sigma-Delta modulator for transmitting digital signals and generating analog signals but there is no mention of a simple way to control the output volume.
The converter which converts digital signals into analog signals generally includes a volume control. The converter is followed by a low-pass filter that eliminates frequency components associated with the sampling process and then a power amplifier. The power amplifier consumes a great deal of power and reduces the efficiency of the overall circuit. The system is not satisfactory because, even though it provides volume control, it requires a large number of analog components such as a one-bit digital-to-analog converter, active filters and a power amplifier. These components are integrated on a dedicated chip.
It is known in the art to use a Sigma-Delta modulator followed by a device for converting digital signals into analog signals and devices for filtering the noise generated on transmission, together with a sound generator device to generate the sound transmitted by the digital audio channel. The Sigma-Delta modulator is generally followed by a class D output.
Because of the additional components, the second solution, although essentially digital, cannot provide output volume control without reducing the signal-to-noise ratio. It has the advantage of requiring only one discrete passive filter (based on RLC components) in addition to the digital part, but does not provide volume control.
The Sigma-Delta modulator is used to convert from an N-bit word to an M-bit word, where M is less than N. It eliminates truncation errors in the wanted signal band, which is the band in which the sinusoidal or other signal is synthesized. Spectral components associated with truncation outside the wanted signal band are then rejected. In the application in accordance with the invention, the length of the output words is 1 bit. Moreover, the modulator output bit rate is greater than the input bit rote and can be adjusted to obtain an integer multiplication factor.
The invention aims to improve on the efficiency of the audio reception channel of the second solution using a minimum number of power-dissipating linear components. The channel has to convert digital input data into analog signals to enable volume control by the user, without losses in terms of the signal-to-noise ratio, and drive a low-impedance loudspeaker.
The invention provides an audio receiver system including a modulator for modulating a first digital audio signal with a first modulation rate and a second digital audio signal including a plurality of 1-bit words over a predetermined period at a second modulation rate higher than the first modulation rate, and an output device including a loudspeaker and a transmitter for transmitting the second signal in analog form to the loudspeaker.
In one particular embodiment, the above means are switching transistors of a class D output.
The system further includes a control device connected to the modulator and receiving the signal from it and to the output device. The control device is adapted to control the output device from a portion of said predetermined period, and the length of said portion is determined as a function of the required volume.
The invention also provides an audio reception method including a step of modulating a first digital audio signal with a first modulation rate and a second digital audio signal including a plurality of one-bit words over a predetermined period with a second modulation rate higher than the first modulation rate, and a step of receiving said second signal in a loudspeaker.
The first digital audio signal is advantageously modulated in a modulator and includes a plurality of 1-bit words.
Before the reception step, the loudspeaker is controlled as a function of a portion of said predetermined period, the length of said portion being determined as a function of the required volume. In one variant, the length of said portion commands application of a power supply short-circuit.
The output signal of the Sigma-Delta modulator is a 1 bit data stream at a frequency higher than the Nyquist frequency. The quantizing noise at this output is mainly at higher frequencies. This signal drives the switching transistors of the class D output directly. The low-pass filter at the class D output is a second order RLC filter in which the resistance forms the loudspeaker.
The digital information transmitted in the signal controls the volume by modifying the length of the output data (xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d) of the bit stream from the Sigma-Delta modulator.
The output signal of the Sigma-Delta modulator is at a frequency Fe. The pilot frequency of the next step is a frequency of N*Fe, where N is an integer which is used to divide the period Te which is the reciprocal of the frequency Fe (Te=1/Fe). Two divisions are used during a period Te. The first division corresponds to the time during which the load is connected to the power supply S or -S, depending on the value of the output signal (Sdout) of the Sigma-Delta modulator. The second division corresponds to the time during which the load is short-circuited to ground.
The value of the ratio of the durations of the two divisions adjusts the volume.
To prevent excessive power consumption, or destruction of the MOS transistors, a time of non-overlap (TN) guarantees that the some side NMOS and PMOS are not conducting at the same time.
Each period of the output signal of the Sigma-Delta modulator is divided in two: the first division corresponds to the time during which the loudspeaker is energized and the second division corresponds to the time during which it is passive. The value of the ratio between the two divisions is used to adjust the volume.
All mobile terminals including a digital audio receiver can use the system according to the invention.